New Fae?
by ilovealleep
Summary: This is a OC story i know alot of people will probably not read it i will have the lost girl crew in it but the first few chapters will just be OC this might later change to M but that will be a while please read. There is this Girl what can she do? How does she not know shes Fae? Will there be a big battle over another new Fae how many Fae have been hiddin and by who?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl OC story please read

Disclamer:I do not own lost girl but I own all the characters in this for now some of Lost Girls people will come in a bit I hope you all enjoy

Yes I loved the Daylight but when its dark it's the only time I feel free, free from this small ass town, free from these dumb ass people, and free from this horrible life I haft to live.

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach this only happens when I haven't ate enough it's like my stomach is trying to tell me its going to eat its self gross. I rolled out of bed thinking there might be enough food for a sandwich or two but lately I've had this craving for something I'm not sure what it is. As I walked down the hall I had one of those black out loose all balance moments you know, I leaned against the wall waiting for it to fade and I could see again. I looked to my right I swear I saw something move but my vision was just returning so it was probably nothing but I swear I saw green eyes staring straight at me. I was kind of freaked out so I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen looking around every corner.

When I woke up the nest morning I got ready for school completely forgetting about what I saw. After I was dressed I curled on the couch and watched paid programs cause that was all that was on that early in the morning. As I headed outside I saw my 1985 Chevy beat up camaro its pretty bad shape but I love him I call him mikey I've always had a thing for teenage mutant ninja turtles. I bought mikey saving up from my waitressing job in a little café up the street and he is my baby I'm never getting rid of him even when he breaks down and doesn't start. As I was pulling out with Mikey I honk my horn 6 times to wake my mom up it sucks to try to wake her up in person she throws things and cusses like a sailor. So then I drove off the little school in the middle of a cow field what fun.

As I got there I did the same thing I do every day I ignore people, or they'll start shit and they end up bloody and beaten cause I always have my switchblade in my boots and my knuckle dusters in my bra it happened once I try to stay out of trouble everyone thinks I'm an innocent girl who is not worth their time and I am fine with it as long as they don't bug me I'm fine. I use to go to LA. To visit my dad in the summer id hit up clubs and get in major fights cause of people and their stupid shit I learned how to street fight and to never let my guard down even in this small ass school. As I finished my walk in the school I finally got to the library it is the one place I always go before and sometimes after school.

As I walked in to our tiny library there was like one stack of books all the rest were on little shelves surrounding the room. There were only a few sections with what I like I like paranormal supernatural stuff and mythical creature stuff. But my librarian got me into those I call here Mayra were close she is the only person in school I really talk to and let my guard down around I know lame. I looked and saw Mayra helping a student so I yelled out to her not wanting to go over there. "Hey Mayra you got any new books?" I ask I know she probably doesn't unless she bought some out of her own pocket. She looks at ma and smiles "Yes Josephine we have a few I added to my collection in the back you can go look but make sure u lock it back up when you're done." She called then turned back and went back to helping the student. I was so tired I didn't even care that she called me Josephine in front of another student everyone calls me Jo.

I walked over to her desk and grabbed the key to go into her room with all her books and files. When I got in there, there was a big stack of books all about mythical creatures or wise tales they looked pretty interesting. As I reached for the top book the bell rang I sighed id just haft to wait to go through them but it'll give me reading material for a week or two. As I turned around to leave I swear I saw green eyes from behind I file cabinet I shook my head I'm going crazy but when I left I locked the door and stuck my tongue out like I locked someone in it I know it was childish but I was freaking out and if there was someone in there, there stuck now. I hitched my bag up my shoulder put the key away and headed to my first class chemistry witch sucks.

My classes were pretty much the same as always I did my work answered a few questions and read my book. As I got to my last class study hall witch all I do is read my book I noticed my teacher wasn't in there but principal Beck and Mayra were standing there uhoh. "Josephine" Principal Beck said he cleared his throat and started over he always does that its annoying. "Josephine I have been told by Mrs. Nihlik that you have good grades and you use tour study hall to read." I nodded wondering where this was going. "So I talked to Miss. Mayra here and I have decided that instead of a study hall that doesn't help at all you will have a class with Miss. Mayra and she will give you work now I shall go and let her you fill you in on the rest have a good day Josephine." He said walking out. He turned around "And next time wear something more expectable those boots and clothes of yours give off the wrong impression." He said and left the room

I waited till he left the room to let out a sigh the man seriously pisses me off with his voice acting like he is better than everyone I swear I want to kill him sometimes everyone in school calls him Mr. Baldsworthy with his giant bald head. I was kind of happy though my study hall sucked and id get to spend a full hour in the library without getting in trouble for skipping class. I looked at Mayra "so what is my assignment to read all hour?" I asked happy I had this class.

-Thank you for reading I know it didn't really get to anything exciting but it will get better I promise just keep reading please and a review to tell me how I did or if you liked it would be great hope to hear from you I will most likely put in the Lost Girl Crew and I might change this to rated M maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

So this use to be a story of mine I had 145 pages then I couldn't think of anything to add so I changed it and made it into a lost Girl Fanfic so I hope you all like it BTW I don't know where the lost girl team lived so I'm just going to Say Los Angeles K thanks

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost Girl or the people probably won't even be in this one any way KK thanks All

Chapter 2 Say What Were Moving to Los Angeles?

_So this class has been the most difficult and it involves what I love books how I love books but Mayra is killing me_. I sighed looking up seeing her grabbing another handful of books for me to _read god I'm going to die. _"Okay Mayra I am done with this book here is your paper on Succubi now can I take a break?" I asked this is all mythological but I haft to write a paper on everything like it's as real as a dog or something.

Mayra looked up like I just pulled her out of a trance shed been in counting books or something "What is another kind of creature that is like a succubus but with red eyes?" She asked not even bothering to give me another glance and started looking at her books again. Whatever "Nocnitsa has red eyes they suck the life force out of people best when their emotions are high manly when they are feeling strong lust or anger." I said getting annoyed she asked that question almost every day. She looks up smiling "I think you are ready." She said happily I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "For a break, a break." She said still smiling creepy.

That night I sat in my room with my ear buds in reading a book just to read not any assignment for the first time since I started that class. My door opened I looked up and pulled my ear buds out sat up on my bed, "hi mom what's up?" I ask looking at the time nine-thirty great my life sucks home at nine on a Friday night. "Well I can't believe this but your father wants us to go move to Los Angeles in his house there and he got me a job he knows you will never go live with him but he wants you to not haft to live in this tiny town and well it's a good job and your father will still live in San Francisco but he hopes you will go visit every now and then if you live closer. " She said in like one word not taking a breath it took me a minute to decipher all of it. I looked at her running all the information in my head while she tried to catch her breath I was trying to come up with something to say. "Say what were moving to Los Angeles?" Wow good job Jo that's all you can come up with.

Mom left me to think and pick if I wanted to move or not we had a few weeks until we could if we wanted so I needed to pick. Of course I wanted to get out of this town oh my god that would be so great so fucking awesome. But I didn't want to owe my dad I didn't want to be forced to go see him just because he got me and my mom out of this fucking town I don't know how that will work but all I know is I want to move and I want to do it now! That night I dreamed about moving and getting a life it would be great and my life would just magically work out how I've wanted it to all my life.

The rest of the two week flew by I saw no green eyes and I just did my work not paying attention I just couldn't wait to move until my last day there I go into my last class with Mayra. I walked into my last class ever in this school I would really only miss this place and Mayra so I looked around kind of sad to leave this place. I didn't see Mayra so I figured she was in the back looking for more to teach me before I left. I walked in to the small storage room but Mayra wasn't there she usually wasn't late to our class but I saw a new book on the little desk to the right. As I picked it up it read "Fae the world of magic" well I figure this is for me I shrug sitting down and starting reading it was all written like a letter. "_The blood king the great of all great Fae powers what he writes in his blood happens. That was the first thing you ever said to me Mayra you knew who I was when I hid it so well you were my favorite student. I know you have been watching the new Fae girl you said her name was Josephine and you have no idea how she is Fae and you did look into her back ground yes? Well I did and I learned about her and I am having her moved here to Los Angeles so I can keep a close eye on her and maybe learn who has been hiding all the Fae I found one in China and a few in Japan and everywhere else we have no idea how they have all been hidden away so well but I want her to know what she is and not get taken over by The Morrigan the rest of the book has information I want her to learn please try to teach her as much as possible and give the book to her _

_ Sincerely: Trick _

DUN DUN DUN sorry it took me so long I had so much to do and ehh next one will be better promise


End file.
